Jeu sans conséquence ? Mon oeil !
by MahoetAyumi
Summary: [yaoi]SasunaruPetit jeu innocent qui ne l'est pas tant que ça ... Sasuke et Naruto vont l'apprendre à leurs dépent !
1. Chapter 1

**Autatrice :** MahoetAyumi // Attention ! Ce texte est de Maho toute seule ( voui même que c'est mon 1er alors soyez indulgents )

**Genre:** Humour-romance

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Pas mes persos ! Devinez qui c'est ! xD

* * *

**Jeu sans conséquence ? Mon oeil !**

_Chapitre 1 ._

**P.d.V Naruto **

Quel jeu ridicule ! Non mais vraiment ! Je me demande ce que je fous là moi ...

" Neji, à toi de jouer !"

Vous vous rendez compte ? Même Neji s'y met ! Nous sommes tombés bien bas .

"Alors je choisis ..."

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? D'ailleurs, on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à n pas apprécier . Ce pauvre Sasuke. J'ai dit pauvre ??? Je délire ! Voilà que je m'appitoie sur maintenant ! Ils m'abrutissent avec leur jeu à la noix . Toujours est-il que lui non plus ne semble pas apprécier. Gniark ! Bien fait pour lui !

" Naruto !!

Hein ?????

Naruto, réveille toi ! me sussure délicatement Sakura (j'ai le tympan crevé ...). Neji t'a choisi .

Alors Naruto, action, chiche ou vérité ????me demande celui-ci.

Mais je ne veux pas jouer moi !

T'as peur ???

Non, pas du tout mais c'est débile votre jeu !

Moi je pense que t'as peur ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Sakura ?

J'en dit que Naruto a peur !

Choji, t'en pense quoi toi ?

Naruto a peur !

Et toi Hinata ?

**P.d.V Sasuke**

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé... Enfin, maigre consolation, on dirait que Naruto aussi . D'ailleurs ils sont en train de le faire tourner en bourrique pour qu'il accepte de jouer . Il s'énerve trop facilement, je suis sûr qu'il va craquer .

"Et toi Hinata ?

Naruto a peur !

Et toi ...

Stop ! c'est bon, je vais y jouer à votre foutu jeu ! Vous allez voir si j'ai peur !"

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais . Quel naze vraiment !

**P.d.V Naruto**

Grrrrrr qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver décidément ! Je vais leur montrer moi, si j'ai peur !

"Alors , c'est quoi le but du jeu ? je lance à Neji.

Déjà tu choisis action, chiche, mais ça c'est pour les peureux, ou vérité.

Pour qui tu me prend ? Action !

Très bien... Tu es obligé de la faire tu sais ?

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

J'ai un mauvais préssentiment tout d'un coup. Ils se réunissent pour décider de l'action que je vais devoir faire . Je n'aime pas leur regard... Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour ailleurs moi ...

" Tut tut tut ! Où tu vas comme ça Naruto ?"

Me, grillé ! Sakura m'attrape la main et m'oblige à revenir.

"On t'a préparé une action qui va te plaire . Je t'explique : on va faire tourner un kunaï et celui qui sera désigné ...

Quoi ?

Tu devra l'embrasser !!!

Hein ???!!!! Non mais ça va pas ??!

C'est le jeu !"

Je tire sur mon bras mais pas moyen de m'en aller. Je suis empoigné de toute part, on me force à m'assoir.

"C'est moi qui fait tourner le kunaï ! annonce Hinata. "

Elle s'éxécute . Je ne peux pas bouger . Aaaaaaaaaargh ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire action ? Le kunaï ralentit. Tout le monde s'agite, attend de savoir qui va être désigné. Soudain, plus un bruit. Je rouvre les yeux. Et je vois le kunaï qui pointe en direction de ...

**P.d.V Sasuke**

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux . Le kunaï s'est arrêté devant moi ! Je fais mine de m'écarter pour que ça passe à côté mais trop tard, tout le monde me regarde.

"Eh ! Mais rêvez pas ! je crie. Pas question que je me fasse embrasser par ce ... cette chose !

Je te signale que je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi ! réplique l'intéressé.

De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix ! assène Choji?

Quand même ...dit Sakura. C'est un peu ...

Je te vois venir Sakura ! ricane Ino. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton Sasuke y survivra !

Euh, je ne suis pas SON Sasule que je sache !

Bon c'est fini ? Si ça continue comme ça on va y passer la nuit !"

L'aurait pas pû se taire celui-là ? Je regarde Naruto. Il me regarde. Je crois bien qu'on va y passer... Non pas que ça me réjouisse !

"T'es content de toi crétin ? je lui lance.

Comme si c'était ma feute ! réplique-t-il.

Si t'étais moins susceptible et que t'avais pas répondu à leur provocation débile, on en serait pas là !

Je ...!

C'est fini les disputes de bonnes femmes ? lance Lee. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite ce sera fini !"

**P.d.V Naruto**

Bon, quand il faut y aller ...Du courage Naruto ! Je m'approche de lui. Il a le visage cramoisi de honte. Je n'en mène pas large non plus.

"Euh, je peux pas échanger avec Sakura ? je lance."

Pour toute réponse, je me prends sa main dans la figure. Au moins j'aurai essayé !

"Tu te décidé ou ça va te prendre des heures ? demande Neji.

Ca va ! J'aimerai bien t'y voir !!"

Je m'approche un peu plus. Mon dieu ! J'aimerai mieux me battre contre cent ninjas déchaînés plutôt que d'avoir à faire ça ! Bon, allez, je me lance. Je prends une grande inspiration. Un... Deux... Deux et demi... Deux trois quart... Trois ! Je presse maladroitement mes lèvres sur celles de mon rival.

"Tu dois tenir cinq secondes !"

1-2-3-4-5 ! C'est bon ! Ouf, c'est fini. Je regarde Sasuke. Bizarrement, il n'a pas l'air en colère. Il me lance un drôle de regard, sans aucune méchanceté. Je m'attendai plutôt à un regard t'es-vraiment-qu'un-cafard-dégage-connard-ou-je-t'écrase...

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires, ce qui vous a plu, déplu, les choses à améliorer, enfin tout quoi ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, ce n'est pas fini, il y aura plusieurs chapitres ! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

**P.d.V Sasuke**

Oumffff. J'me sens pas bien ... J'ai la tête qui tourne. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Etrangement, le contact avec les lèvres de Naruto ne m'a pas dérangé. Au contraire, elles étaient douces ... Oulaaaaa, je vais vraiment pas bien moi ! En venir à penser des choses pareilles !

« Ca va Sasuke ? Tu es tout blanc ! s'inquiète Sakura.

Je crois que je suis malade... Désolé mais je crois que je vais rentrer, continuez sans moi . »

Je me lève. Mes jambes tremblent. J'ai un drôle de noeud dans l'estomac et les mains moîtes. J'avance comme je peux. Je parviens jusqu'au sous bois qui précède la clairière où nous étions installés. Soudain, une main se pause sur mon épaule. Ce contact me donne des frissons.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'est .

« Non, c'est bon. J'ai pas besoin de toi . »

Il se plante devant moi et m'oblige à m'arrêter .

« Ecoute, euh ... si c'est ce qu'on a fait qui te met dans cet état, je te comprend. C'est éxtrémement génant pour moi aussi. Je m'excuse. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû accepter... Désolé. »

Des excuses ! Habituellement, je lui aurai gueulé dessus, donné 2 ou 3 coups bien placés, histoire de lui expliquer ma façon de penser . Mais là rien, je n'arrive même pas à me mettre en colère . Je le regarde . Il a vraiment l'air inquiet.Dans le petit bois où nous sommes, quelques rayons de soleils percent la barrière des feuilles et tombent sur ses cheuveux blonds. On dirait un ange... Finalement, il est plutôt beau. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte ... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ca doit être la fièvre !

« Fais voir ton front, que je regarde si tu as de la fièvre. »

Il pose sa main. Je ferme les yeux. Mon coeur démarre au quart de tour, le noeud dans mon estomac se resserre. Hummm il a la peau aussi douce que les lèvres ...

« Non, t'as rien. Le mieux c'est que tu rentres chez toi te reposer. Il faut que tu sois en forme demain ! »

Il s'inquiète pour moi ! Que c'est mignon ! Je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais mon esprit n'est rempli que de brouillard. Je parviens néanmoins à articuler un malheureux :

« D'accord.

Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'accompagne ? »

Au fond de moi, j'en meurt d'envie. Mais ...

« Non non c'est bon. Je vais me débrouiller.

Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là !

Merci. »

Il me tourne le dos et s'éloigne. Je rentre tant bien que mal chez moi et m'affale sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux . L'image de Naruto apparaît sous mes paupières ...

**P.d.V Naruto**

Sasuke m'inquiète. Je sais bien qu'on est rivaux, qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien et qu'il n'en a strictement rien à faire de ma personne, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger. Que lui arrive-t-il,à lui, le fier Sasuke Uchiwa ? Lui qui n'a jamais mal, jamais peur, il avait les yeux brumeux, à tel point qu'on ne voyait presque plus son sharingan ! Il tremblait quand j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule. Pourtant il n'avait pas de fièvre. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus . Il ne m'a pas insulté une seule fois ! Ni rien dit de méchant ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est anormal de sa part. Il a même été gentil et poli ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui fait cet effet mais ça doit être grave ...

« Alors, comment il va ?? demande Sakura, toujours avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Il est fatigué. Il est parti chez lui se reposer.

Oooooooh ! J'aurai dû aller avec lui ! Le soutenir, l'aider ! Si ça se trouve il est en train de mourir dans son lit !

Du calme Sakura, pas de psychose s'il-te-plait ! Il va bien et n'a besoin de personne !Ce qu'il lui faut c'est du repos. »

En parlant de repos, j'en aurai bien besoin moi aussi ! Car après tout, je ne vais pas gacher un des rares jours de repos dont je dispose à faire mumuse avec ces dégénérés. Tant qu'on y est, 4 ou 5 bols de râmen ne seraient pas de refus non plus ! Avec toutes les émotions de cette après-midi, il me faut au moins ça !

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des choses sérieuses à faire moi ! je clame. Je vous laisse à vos jeux de gamins, bisouillez-vous si ça vous chante, moi je me barre !

Gnagnagna, t'es pas vraiment le meilleur exemple en term de maturité que je sache ! réplique Sakura.

En tout cas, je le suis certainement plus que toi ! Je suis sûr que la brillante idée qui m'a servi d'action est sortie de ton petit cerveau étriqué !

Ha ! Tu vois !

Narutoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! »

Je me dépèche de dégerpir avant qu'elle ne m'attrape. Pas envie de finir à l'hosto moi !

**P.d.V Sasuke**

Mon estomac gargouille. J'ai besoin de manger. La flemme de me lever. Quelle heure est-il ? Il fait encore grand jour, je n'ai pas dû dormir bien longtemps ! Mon noeud dans l'estomac a disparu. Mon front n'est pas chaud, je ne tremble plus. Au moins une chose positive. Je repense à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, à ce que j'ai pensé à propos de Naruto. Etait-ce vraiment sous l'emprise de la fièvre ? Impossible puisque je n'en avais pas ! Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je ressentais réellement une sorte de ... d'attirance pour lui ! Serai-je en train de devenir fou ? Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

« Toc toc toc ! J'peux entrer ?

Gruuuuuumph ! Qui ose achever de me réveiller ?

Naruto.

J'vais te tuer...

Content de voir que tu vas mieux ! Bon tu m'ouvres ? Je ne compte pas établir un campement devant ta porte !

Et pourquoi devrai-je le faire ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de voir ta sale tête ? Tu sais dès le réveil c'est difficile à supporter .

Je passe sur les commentaires désobligeants, après tout j'ai l'habitude. Je t'explique : dans mon extrème bonté et ma grande gentillesse, j'ai décidé de t'inviter à venir manger un bol de râmen avec moi !

Qui te dis que j'en ai envie ?

Allez, fais pas l'obstiné, je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim ! »

Là, il a pas tort. J'hésite. J'ai peur de le voir, surtout après ce qui s'est passé ...

« Bon tu te décides ?

Ok ok j'arrive ! »

J'ouvre la porte. Il est de dos et n m'a pas vu.

« J'suis là »

Il se retourne et me fait un grand sourire .

« Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. Oh non... Je me demande si finalement il n'est pas plus judicieux de retourner me coucher. Je n'ai pas le tmps d'esquisser un geste qu'il me prends par la main et se met à courir, m'entrainant à sa suite. Immédiatement, les frissons reprennent, j'ai l'impression que mon estomac est passé maître dans l'art de faire des noeuds et si il ne me tirait pas si vite, mes jambes ne me soutiendraient pas. Mais impossible de m'arrêter. Sa main est chaude. En fait j'espère qu'on n'arrivera pas trop vite...

**P.d.V Naruto**

Je vois le stand d'Ichikaru. Nous avons mis plus longtemps que d'habitude à arriver. En cause : Sasuke. Il était tellement lent que j'ai dû ralentir pour ne pas le perdre. D'habitude c'est plutôt l'inverse...Enfin, quelques râmen vont le remettre d'aplomb !

« C'est moi qui offre ! je clame.

Merci mais tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.

C'est pour me faire pardonner! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre mon rival préféré ! »

J'ai dit ça comme une boutade mais ça n'a pas l'air de le faire rire. Au contraire on dirait que ça le gène... Je prends commande. Décidément, j'adore les râmen ! Je pourrai me nourrir exclusivement de ça ! Ce n'est pas le cas de Sasuke.Il pichouille, touche à peine à son bol et tire un tête de 3 pieds de long.

« Ben ça va pas ? Je croyais que t'avais faim ? je lui demande.

Mal au ventre... »

A ce stade, si même une bonne platrée de râmen ne le remet pas d'aplomb, je ne peux plus rien pour lui !

« Je suis désolé Naruto, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre.

Oui, je pense aussi. Je vais aller prévenir Tsunade que tu ne vas pas bien. Elle pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour toi.

Non non c'est bon ! Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien ! »

Mouai, c'est ce qu'on dit ...

**P.d.V Sasuke**

De retour chez moi, je m'affale sur le canapé, plus désespéré que jamais. Impossible de manger tellement mon estomac était noué ! C'est bel et bien la présence de Naruto qui me fait cet effet. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ca fait quand même un bout de temps qu'on se cotoie ! Mais le pire : pourquoi lui ?!

« Toc toc toc! »

Encore ? Si c'est ce débile de Naruto je le renvoie direct chez lui à coups de pieds au c..

« Sasuke ouvre immédiatement ! C'est Tsunade. »

Ah...Pas le choix. J'ouvre la porte et lui offre un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Elle pénètre comme une bourrasque de vent dans la pièce et va s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle me fait signe de m'assoir en face d'elle.

« Alors, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

Rien du tout, je vais très bien, merci d'être passée, au revoir !

Ne me met pas à la porte si précipitamment ! Naruto avait l'air très inquiet pour toi.

De quoi il se mèle celui-là ?! Je le répète : je vais très bien !

Et moi je te dit,espèce de gamin borné, que tu vas m'expliquer bien gentiment ce qui t'arrive sinon tu vas avoir des ennuis ! »

Elle commence à s'énerver. Pas bon ça. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais je tient à mon salon !

« Très bien. Disons qu'après un certain événement -que je ne te raconterai pas même sous la torture- et en présence d'une certaine personne, mon estomac fait des noeuds, mon cerveau se transforme en chamallow, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, je frissonne et j'en passe ! Alors, c'est grave docteur ?!

Très.

Ah ?

Et bien, après examen de tes symptômes, j'en déduis tout simplement que ...

Quoi ?!

Tu es amoureux !

Quoi ???! Attends répète, je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu . Je suis quoi ?

A-mou-reux.

Oh mon dieu.

Je te souhaite bien du bonheur ! Ne m'en veut pas si je te quitte mes d'autres affaires m'attendent.

C'est ça, au revoir !Et... merci. »

Alors ça ! Il ne pouvait pas m'arriver pire. Je suis amoureux ! Et de la chose débile, goinfre et sous-douée qui me sert de coéquipier ! Je suis mal barré ...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Voilà la suite ! Merci pour tous les rewiews, que vous ayiez apprécié ou pas, c'est toujours sympa de laisser son avis ! ) Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de frappes. On m'a fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune marques de dialogues. Il y en a à la base, mais dès que je publie elles disparaissent ! Je ne connais pas encore assez le site pour réparer cette petite erreur, aussi je vous demande de m'excuser ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**P.d.V Naruto  
**

Notre jour de repos étant terminé, nous reprenons aujourd'hui les missions. Inutile de préciser que, comme d'habitude, Kakashi est en retard. Aucune surprise venant de lui, s'il pouvait y en avoir une, ce serait qu'il arrive à l'heure !

« Naruto ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle-là ? Comme si elle m'avait pas assez emmerdé hier !

« Naruto ! Insiste Sakura.

"Ouai ! C'est bon, pas la peine de crier ! »

Elle soupire, semble sur le point de renoncer à discuter avec moi, mais ça doit être vraiment important car elle continue.

« Tu trouves ça normal que Sasuke ne soit pas là ? »

Tiens, oui c'est vrai. Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Etrange, d'habitude il est le premier à arriver ! Donc ce n'est pas si grave que ça . Enfin, de mon point de vue.

« Peut-être que, s'étant acoutumé à l'éternel retard de notre Kakashi national, il a décidé de roupiller 2 heures de plus. Il ne sera pas en retard pour autant, pas de quoi s'en faire ! »

C'est vrai que c'est pas une mauvaise idée... Je pense que je vais l'appliquer ! Que je suis intelligent ..!

« Brillante déduction, mais je te rappelle que Sasuke n'est pas un fénéant doublé d'un gourmand, pas doué de surcroit, dont je ne citerai pas le nom mais qui devrait se sentir visé...

"Je vois pas de qui tu parles.

"Ben voyons ... De toute façon, je te rappelle que nous sommes des ninjas, apprentis qui plus est, et de fait nous sommes censés être à l'heure !

"Tu oublie Kakashi.

"C'est une exception. Et puis Sasuke n'est pas du tout comme lui ! Il a dû avoir un problème. Tu crois que c'est lié à hier ?

"Mais bien sûr, Sasuke le grand ninja surentraîné qui tourne de l'oeil à cause d'un jeu stupide ? J'ai du mal à y croire ...Et puis , si c'était le cas, ce serait de ta faute ! C'est toi qui as eu l'idée. Imagine, Sasuke dépérit à petits feux dans sa grande maison à cause de ta bétise enfantine et ... »

Sur ces entrefaites, Kakashi arrive, m'empêchant de terminer et empêchant surtout Sakura de me sauter dessus afin d'exercer sur ma pauvre personne une des tortures dont elle a le secret.

« Nous ne serons que 3 aujourd'hui, annonce-t-il. Sasuke s'est fait porter pâle. »

**P.d.V Sasuke**

Après la journée catastrophique d'hier, je me suis dit qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me remettrai les idées en place. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas et mes interrogations reprennent de plus belle. Comment ai-je pû tomber amoureux de Naruto !? Il est si ...spécial ! Mais il a un sourire tout à fait craquant ! Je suis vraiment tombé bien bas... Je suis dans tous mes états pour un malheureux bisou ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si je m'approchais de lui... Et si je ne me contrôlais plus ? Car le fait est que, malgrès mon entrainement de ninja, j'ai bien failli perdre les pédales ! Un geste ou d'une parole déplacée et je suis grillé. Je ne peux pas aller en mission, pas avec lui ! Il faut absolument que je trouve une solution le temps que tout ça se calme. Peut-être changer de groupe... Ca risque d'étre dur mais pas infaisable, si on sait prendre Tsunade. Qui sait, avec l'éloignement, j'irai mieux ! C'est décidé, je vais voir Tsunade !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Me voilà devant sa porte. Je prends une grande inspiration et me décide à frapper.

« Entrez ! »

Je pousse la porte. Notre Hokage disparaît derrière une montagne de papiers, lesquels s'envolent soudainement aux 4 coins de la pièce.

« Grrrr toute cette paperasse ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver ! Enfin... Que fais-tu là Sasuke ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'attendre Kakashi à l'heure qu'il est ? me demande-t-elle

"Je suis venu te demander quelque chose.

"Alors assieds-toi, nous erons mieux pour parler.

"Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais être dispensé de mission pour aujourd'hui.

"Et pour quel motif je te prie ? Tu ne pas l'air assez mal en point pour ne pas avoir à aller faire tes missions.

"Raisons personnelles... »

Elle me regarde sans comprendre. Enfin, son cerveau fait la connexion et un éclair de compréhension traverse ses yeux.

« Accordé, mais seulement pour cette fois. Dès demain tu réintègre on équipe. En attendant je fais prévenir Kakashi

"C'est que... J'aimerai changer de groupe.

"Refusé. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas.

"Je sais, mais...

"Si tu sais, pourquoi poses-tu la question ?me coupe-t-elle. Kakashi n'est-il pas un bon maître ?

"Si mais...

"Tu t'entends bien avec tes coéquipiers non ?

"Si mais...

"Ton équipe compte sur toi, et te changer de groupe amménerait beaucoup trop de complications.

"Je sais. Je m'attendai à une telle réaction. Mais c'est vraiment important ! Il faut absolument que j'intègre un autre groupe, n'importe lequel.

"Dois-je en déduire que la personne responsable de tes malaises amoureux est dans ton équipe ? »

Elle a des antennes ou quoi ?

« Et bien, euh ...

"Oui.finit-elle à ma place.

"Groooumphhhhhhhhhhhhgrublllllllpffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.

"Mais encore ? Avant que tu ne sois complétement inaudible, j'aimerai entendre le nom de l'heureuse élue.

"Nan.

"Bon, si tu le prends comme ça... On dirait un gamin borné ! Après tout, Sakura n'est pas dénuée de charme, ton attirance pour elle est tout à fait légitime.

"Hein !?

"C'est moi ou tu es légérement lent à la détente ce matin? Il n'y a qu'une fille dans ton groupe: Sakura. Logiquement il ne peut s'agir que d'elle.

"En fait non .

"Non !? Mais qui alors ?

"Je n'ai pas envie de le dire. Surtout pas à toi. J'ai déjà du mal à l'admettre moi-même...

"J'avoue que je ne comprends pas...

"Y'a rien à comprendre. J'ai pas envie de te le dire, c'est tout !

"Vous n'êtes que 3 dans l'équipe. Dit-elle sans m'écouter. En excluant Kakashi et Sakura il ne reste que...Naruto !

"Bravo ! Brillante déduction !

"C'est Naruto qui te met dans cet état là ?

"Oui et alors ? C'est justement parce que c'est LUI que je suis dans cet état, comme tu dis. Rends-toi compte ! Je découvre du jour au lendemain que je suis amoureux! D'un garçon ! De Na-ru-to ! Rien de pire ne pouvait m'arriver. Je suis foutu. Je vais devoir vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...Il n'existe pas un remède par hasard ?

"Mais pourquoi veux-tu un remède ?

"Tu trouves ça normal toi, d'être amoureux d'un garçon ?

"Tout à fait.

"Oui bien sûr, toi tu es une fille! Mais moi...

"Et pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit d'aimer un garçon ?

"C'est contre nature !

"Ah bon ? La nature c'est lui je te rappelle. Et c'est lui qui décide ! »

Disant cela, elle désigne mon coeur.

« Pourquoi vouloir aller contre son choix? Si c'est le sien, alors il est bon. Pourquoi ne pas l'accepter tout simplement ?

"Alors c'est que mon coeur est bizarre ! Et puis, le sien ne fonctionne pas comme le mien, il est dingue de Sakura !

"A toi de le faire changer d'avis !

"Comment !?

"Découvre le par toi-même. Sois sincère.

"Mais les autres vont me regarder de travers; Rends-toi compte : l'héritier de la grande famille Uchiwa transi d'amour pour un garçon !

"Que vaut le regard des autres contre un amour sincère ?

"Et lui ? Je ne peux pas lui infliger ça !

"Mais voyons, Naruto a le choix. Il est assez grand pour prendre la décision qu'il juge la meilleure. La solution n'est pas de le fuir en changeant d'équipe, mais de lui faire comprendre tes sentiments. Il faut du courage, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! Après la façon dont tu t'y prends ne regarde que toi. Je ne suis pas ta mère apès tout ! »

Après cette philosophique sortie, moyennement convaincu, je décide de retourner chez moi. J'ai toute la journée pour décider de l'attitude à adopter.L'entretien avec Tsunade m'a quelque peu éclaircit les idées, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr du chemin à suivre. Que faire ? Elle n'a pas tort. Mais vais-je trouver la force de me déclarer, d'affronter son regard? Que deviendrai-je s'il me rejette ? Je serai déshonoré à tout jamais ! Je ne me sens pas de taille à affronter le regard du village...Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il faut que j'agisse ! Naruto... Il est si mignon, il est marrant et on peut compter sur lui. Comment lui dire ? « Laisse parler ton coeur » a dit Tsunade. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..

**P.d.V Naruto**

Quelle journée ennuyante ! J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir ! Que des missions de classes D ou C... A l'ordre du jour : ramassage de petit bois pour la cheminée d'un tel, sauvetage du chien d'un autre, seuillette de champignons ... J'en passe et des meilleures ! Sasuke a finalement de la chance de n'être pas venu aujourd'hui. A propos, je me demande si il va bien. Je devrais peut-être lui rendre visite...

* * *

J'attends vos rewiews ! ) 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 3_

Voici le chapitre 4 !! Il est court mais permet d'annoncer la suite ! Continuez de poster des rewiews pour me donner votre avis svp. Et si qu'elqu'un peut m'aider pour ce problème de ponstuation de dialogues, ce serait sympa de me prévenir, merci !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**P.d.V Sasuke**

L'après-midi touche à sa fin te je suis toujours sur le canapé, plongé dans mes pensées. A cette heure-ci, Sakura et ... LUI doivent être rentrés de mission. Je me demande ce qui va se passer demain ...Vais-je réussir à être aussi froid et distant avec Naruto ? J'ai décidé d'essayer de ne pas changer avec lui, tant que je ne sais pas lui dire la vérité. Mais j'ai bien dit ESSAYER...Je me dis que le tout est de trouver le bon moment. Mais une petite voix me trotte dans le tête et dit :

« Tu risques de l'attendre longtemps, le bon moment... »

Non ! Tout arrive à qui sait attendre !

« Peut-être mais si tu attends trop, la place sera déjà prise. »

Pas faux... Mais comment lui dire ?!!! Soudain, interrompant une fois de plus mes réflexions, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Peut-être est-ce lui ? Naruto...Je m'avance le coeur battant, pose la main sur la poignée...

**P.d.V Naruto**

J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore mangé. Ce serait dommage. J'ai ammené de quoi faire des râmen. On va pouvoir rattraper le repas désastreux de l'autre fois. Tout de même, ça me fait bizarre de me rendre chez Sasuke comme chez un ami. J'aurai l'air malin s'il me claque la porte au nez ! Mais le considérer comme un rival ne m'empêche pas d'être son ami, non ? Enfin, je vais le savoir tout de suite...

**P.d.V Sasuke**

Je pousse la porte et...

« Salut ! »

Sakura...

« Tu vas bien ? Je peux entrer ? Vu que tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui, je suis venue te voir ! Je ne pouvais pas passer une journée entière sans voir une seule fois mon Sasuke ! »

Je ne relève même pas le « MON Sasuke. » Elle entre. Je ferme mahinalement la porte. J'ai eu tort de m'embaler. Il ne serait jamais venu. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Nous somme rivaux et non amis... Au fond de moi je le savais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu. En plus, je vais devoir supporter le babillage de Sakura toute la soirée.

**P.d.V Naruto**

Et me... ! Je suis arrivé trop tard ! Sakura m'a devancé. Elle ne m'a pas vu arriver. Heureusement. Je me suis caché à temps. Sasuke ne m'a pas vu non plus. Quand il a ouvert la porte, il avait l'air tendu et pas franchement heureux de voir Sakura. Finalement, c'était pas une bonne idée de venir. Il aurait été encore moins content de me voir, moi, s'il m'avait trouvé devant chez lui. Je me suis fait des idées. Ce n'est pas avec Sasuke que j'aurais passé une soirée sympa, entre copains, à manger des râmen. Je ne suis pas un ami pour lui, juste un boulet... Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. Et à manger mes râmen tout seul...

**P.d.V Sasuke**

Il est tard. Cela fait maintenant presque 3 heures que Sakura est chez moi. Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Je me contente de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Cela lui suffit. Je fais mine de bailler. Elle semble réagir. Je baille une deuxième fois, plus fort.

« Oh ! il est tard ! Que le temps passe vite en ta compagnie Sasuke ...Je resterai bien un peu plus, mais tu dois être fatigué et tu dois être en pleine forme pour demain ! Je rentre chez moi. Passe une bonne nuit ! »

La voilà partie. Je me traîne jusqu'à mon lit. D'ici j'apperçois les étoiles. Naruto... J'aurais tellement aimé t'ouvrir ma porte ce soir...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

**P.d.V Naruto**

Voilà une nouvelle journée qui commence ! Comme chaque matin, je prends mon petit déjeuner et m'empresse de faire quelques exercices afin d'être en forme dès le début de la matinée ! Tout en m'échauffant, je m'interroge. Quelle mission allons nous devoir effectuer aujourd'hui ? Le sauvetage d'un jeune fille de haute lignée ? Le transport d'un document secret ? Ou encore, une mission d'espionnage ! Je frémis de plaisir à l'idée de la superbe journée que je ne vais pas manquer de passer. Toutefois, une ombre se glisse dans mon beau tableau. Sasuke ... Il revient aujourd'hui. Bah ! Après tout, je n'en ai rien à faire, de cet imbécile ! Je vais accomplir brillament mes missions ; et je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! Cette pensée me revigore et c'est finalement le coeur léger que je m'en vais rejoindre mon équip. L'épisode d'hier est définitivement rangé dans une case reculée de mon cerveau.

**P.d.V Sasuke**

Après la journée d'hier, c'est d'humeur maussade que je me rends à mon rendez-vous journalier. Mon coeur, quant à lui est d'humeur plutôt vive. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente au fur et à mesure que mes pas me rapprochent de lui. Inutile de préciser à quel point j'angoisse. Au prochain tournant, je le verrai. Plus que 5 pas...4...3...

**P.d.V Naruto**

Tiens, je suis arrivé avant Sasuke aujourd'hui. C'est tellement rare. A vrai dire ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, vu qu'il est toujours le premier. Justement le voilà qui s'approche. Sakura se précipite vers lui et lui saute au cou. Ce veinard ne mesure pas sa chance mais il ne réagit même pas ! Son regard semble vide . Il regarde dans ma direction mais c'est comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Enfin il semble se réveiller et prends conscience des bras de Sakura autour de son cou. Tout à coup très en colère, il la repousse violemment:

« Lache moi Sakura, t'es lourde ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ?! »

Le coup est dur pour mon amie, elle en est toute décontenancée.

« Mais... je, j'étais seulement heureuse que tu sois de retour, et ...

Je me passerai de ta joie ok ?! T'es vraiment qu'une gamine ! «

Là c'en est trop. Elle est au bord des larmes.

« Eh ! J'interviens. De quel droit tu lui crie dessus ? Elle est venue gentiment t'accueillir et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est lui de l'envoyer bouler ! Faudrait t'apprendre la délicatesse ! Ta mauvaise humeur, tu te la garde ! Tu ne peux pas tout te permettre ! »

Je fléchis les genous, me prépare à la réponse (violente) qui ne manquera pas d'arriver. Mais curieusement rien ne vient. Je l'observe. Son regard est à nouveau perdu quelque part. Il regarde Sakura et marmonne :

« S'cuse-moi... »

Puis il nous tourne le dos et va s'assoir plus loin.

« Viens, dis-je à Sakura. Laissons-le se calmer. »

Je suis furieux de ce qu'il a fait à ma coéquipière, mais je suis inquiet de cette réaction qui n'appartient pas au Sasuke que je connais.

**P.d.V Sasuke**

Mais quel nul ! Déconcerté par sa présence, j'ai tout fait de travers. Préssée par la peur, ma bouche a parlé toute seule. Pour un peu, je m'arracherais les cheveux. La pauvre Sakura ne méritait pas ça. Mais le pire, c'est ce regard qu'il m'a lancé. Je me sens vraiment minable. A tous les coups il me déteste encore pus qu'avant. Kakashi arrive, nous allons partir. Je respire un grand coup. Le tout c'est de rester concentré et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je crois que ça va être ma mission la plus compliquée aujourd'hui.

**P.d.V Naruto**

La journée se termine. Notre dernière mission a été parfaitement accomplie. Sans l'aide de Sasuke. Il a enchainé bourde sur bourde. Ce n'est pourtant pas son habitude. Un bon ninja ne se laisse pas déconcentrer, surtout Sasuke ! Enfin, c'est peut-être dû à sa maladie... Il ne doit pas être tout à fait guéri. Il est rentré chez lui la mine complétment déconfite et a refusé tout ce que Sakura lui proposait pour le réconforter. Espérons que la nuit lui sera favorable. Car si les missions d'aujourd'hui ne se sont pas distinguées par leur difficulté, il se peut que nous ayions plus de problèmes demain. Et pour résoudre les problèmes, mieux vaut être 4 que 3 .

**P.d.V Sasuke**

Les jours se succédent mais malheureusement ne changent pas. Je suis de plus en plus inutile. Pire , je suis un boulet pour mon équipe. La gène du premier jour n'a pas disparu,elle empire même ! Kakashi a l'air de penser que ce n'est qu'un déréglement passager. Il m'a dispensé de mission pour aujourd'hui et me conseille de me détendre, de marcher et de pofiter du paysage. Mais les abords de Konoha ne suffisent pas à calmer la tempête qui éclate dans ma tête. Tout au moins, cette balade me permet de réfléchir à ma situation. Mais mes pensées sont détournées (une fois de plus) par un craquement, suivi de chuchotements empréssés. Intrigué, je reviens sur mes pas, écarte un buisson... Sakura et Naruto.Main dans la main...


End file.
